My life just got cooler
by Miraiflowerhairedprincess
Summary: Im thinking of my dbz code lyoko fantasys and wondering who my real family is and This happens to me What next to me? review to find out and the cover image is Tenshi my charecter I made him in the Image I dreamed up and here he is well me ,him, whatever.
1. Oh dang

Kumiko POV

(I wonder where I am from I mean yeah I am adopted hmm lavender hair fifteen years old blue eyes demisaiyan boy in Neo dragon ball z /Code lyoko reality would be fun) I think and a purple light fills my vision and I pass out unconscious.

Ulrich POV

Yeah we beat Xana again woo Odd says as Aelita,Yumi,Jeremy,Odd and I exit the factory Thump! I hear a sound behind me so I turn to the source of the noise to see a long lavender hair in a weird ponytailed boy sixteen seventeen maybe with blue bolero black muscle shirt black pants with a golden belt in the loops golden and black boots and a sword strapped to his back out cold on the ground. Guys we should see if he's okay Yumi says to us as Aelita sits next to the boy.

Aelita POV

Is he breathing? Ulrich asks me He needs CPR Jeremy says to me so I breathe into the mystery boys mouth Cough! The boy coughs and slowly opens his eyes which are crystal blue with black pupils and he blushes for some reason Nani? The boys asks us as I help him sit up Who are you? I ask the boy Umm the boy stutters Well that's a weird name Odd says to the boy My name is uh Tenshi that's all I remember right now the now known Tenshi says to us Can you keep a secret if we help you jog your memory? Jeremy asks Tenshi I think so Tenshi says to us as Ulrich helps him stand up.

Tenshi POV

I am somehow at the code lyoko factory and a boy and my hair is lavender purple and I'm faking memory loss and weird enough I am dressed in a future Trunks outfit sword on my back too. Come on down! Odd yells up to me and I notice my hearing is sensitive so is my sense of smell and I have pecks and a four pack of abs and I'm lean and a backpack full of cloths future trunks heck I would wear and my IPod with charger and headphones ( Oh shit to use the bathroom boys have to and gah weenie between the legs) I think in panic

Yumi POV

Tenshi is grabbing onto the rope above us and try's to slide down but falls and as he is five feet off the ground he does a flip landing on his feet standing in front of us Baka ne Tenshi says calling himself a idiot in Japanese You're fluent in Japanese I say to Tenshi and his eyes widen Fujimoto that's my last name Tenshi says to us Tenshi means Angel Fujimoto means eternally wistful I say to the others So he's Japanese like you? Ulrich asks me But how old is he? Aelita asks Jeremy He looks about sixteen or seventeen years old Tenshi get over here so we can get in the elevator I say to Tenshi And he walks up to us and we get on the elevator.

Jeremy POV

Here we are Odd says to Tenshi as the elevator open to the room with the super computer in it Permission to cuss? Tenshi asks with a shocked face asks us You can go ahead sides you do have Amnesia right now I say to Tenshi Holy shit Tenshi mutters What no how the heck do we know about this? Odd asks Tenshi Hey I need to get my memory back remember? Tenshi asks Odd Oops sorry Prince Odd says to Tenshi Okay Tenshi put your cell Phone number in the computer I say to Tenshi as I sit in my chair in front of the computer and he takes out a cellphone from his boleros left pocket Its light blue and a lavender catlike creature is on it and a orange ball with four stars is his cell charm 746-2774 Tenshi says as he puts his number in the computer and a picture of him appears on the screen next to a cell phone icon Go to the scanner room with the others I say to Tenshi and he and the other go to the scanner room and get in the scanners.

Odd POV

Tenshi is materializing in the sky and his outfit is the same his except his bolero is purple and a Blue rose is on the left breast of it and a blue rose bracelet is on his right wrist and a sword is at his waist he drops down and lands standing and he opens his eyes then looks at himself Data says you are fifteen years old Tenshi Jeremy says at the computer to Tenshi That's right I remember now and Rose is my middle name Tenshi says to us Oh how sweet you have a new buddy Xana possessed William says to us Cute outfit sure gets a lot of candy on Halloween or last place at a costume contest Tenshi says with a smirk as he folds his arms across his chest to Xana who growls at Tenshi and Tenshi takes his sword in his hand in a stance at Xana and waves his hand over his bracelet and purple wings Like Aelita's pink one's appear on his back His memory is already coming back and his abilities are wings like Aelita's Telekinesis Like the girls a shield like Odds and a sword is his weapon Jeremy says to us Cool prince yeah prince is your new nickname buddy I say to Tenshi This guys a baddie right? Tenshi asks me Yes that's Xana Tenshi Jeremy says to Tenshi as Xana attacks Tenshi who jumps out of the way as he slices Xana with his sword Big mistake you let your guard down Tenshi says to Xana Shut up Xana growls at Tenshi Sorry but that's not in my good versus baddie dictionary Tenshi says to Xana as he punches Xana in the face and Xana stabs Tenshi and Tenshi devirtualizes .

Jeremy POV

Tenshi just got devirtualized and to my relief he is in the scanners. I am in the scanner room in front of the scanner Tenshi is in Big sister? Tenshi in a daze asks Me as he sits up in the scanner Is your memory back? I ask Tenshi as he opens his eyes Yeah but I don't have anywhere to go now and no family either Tenshi says to me as he stands up and to my shock he floats five inches off the ground You are floating its illogical I say To Tenshi Uh It's called using Ki and Ki is a living things life energy it replenishes its self when you rest or eat it can be used as a weapon, self-defense, to fly and other things sorry if it upset you Tenshi says to me as he lands back on the ground I have an open bed in my room at Kadic I say to Tenshi so I stand in front of him so I can see his face and he shyly blushes and I notice he is two inches taller than Aelita and has the innocence she does Tenshi We can be your friends if you want? I ask Tenshi Um are you sure Jeremy? Tenshi asks me Yes you are brave of course I am sure I say to Tenshi I'm not brave at all if anything I am a coward and run away from my problems everything precious to me is gone and I don't even Know who my real parents are Tenshi says to me and averts his eyes as they fill with tears You don't have to be alone anymore prince Odd says as he steps out of the scanner and stands in front of Tenshi with me Hey wow your eyes are so blue I bet you get asked on a lot of dates Odd says with a go lucky smile to Tenshi Uhhh Tenshi stutters with a very shy look and wipes away his tears with his left hand Prince is shy? Odd asks me and Tenshi sweat drops blushing again. Where is Tenshi? Aelita asks us as she gets out of the scanner and stands next to me Tenshi blushes harder and he nervously taps his right foot and Ulrich steps out of the scanner and stands next to Odd and Yumi stands next to Ulrich


	2. Chapter 2

Sissy POV

Jeremy and his friends are back and someone with purple hair is talking to them so I walk over and tap the person on the shoulder and they turn around to face me and to my surprise it's a very handsome boy more so than Ulrich and his hair is in a ponytail like style and his eyes are crystal blue with black pupils and he looks foreign So Ulrich who is your friend? I ask Ulrich and Odd stands next to the new boy who has a sword strapped onto his back and is wearing a black tee shirt a blue jacket with popped collar black pants with a golden belt with silver and blue buckle through the loops and golden and black boots on his feet and a blue and black backpack with the logo of a Japanese company capsule corps on it Sissy this is Tenshi he is my other cousin from japan he starts today here at Kadic he's from Hercule city that's named after that Hercule guy from a long time ago Odd says to me with that annoying Odd smile and the now known Tenshi handsomely blushes with a shy look on his face So how old is he seventeen, eighteen maybe? I ask Ulrich Oh no he's only fifteen yeesh don't try to blackmail prince already Odd says to me Hey I'm not scared of blackmail Tenshi says to Odd Ooh handsome and brave I say to Tenshi If I wasn't scared before I sure as hell am now this psyco wants to ask me out on a date Tenshi says with narrowed eyes and a smirk to his new friends How dare you mock me I scold Tenshi Oh did you say something ? all I heard was your zit talking and that makeup is noticeable even to a blind person and that outfit gah for dende's sake at least she's not in cheerleader get up now that would be terrifying like in the movie die cheerleader die oh save me don't kill me Mr. psychotic killer please I don't wanna die oh no no no Tenshi says faking like he is going to faint and glaring daggers like another girl would at me and Yumi ,Ulrich and Odd burst out laughing Slap! I smack Tenshi across his face harshly and being very angry I walk away.

Tenshi POV

Slap! Sissy slaps me across the face which really hurts (wait hurting oh no this is not a dream at all its real I don't think I can stand being the opposite gender than I was born as so looks like I am in dbz code lyoko for real aw man wait I cant let them find out I'm really a girl well was a girl but I don't know how to act or even if I am okay like this etc) I think in panic.

Yumi POV

Sissy stomped off two minutes ago after she slapped Tenshi across the face and he has a faraway and glazed like he's scared look in his eyes still Uh Tenshi what's wrong are you okay? Ulrich asks Tenshi looking concerned for him like I am Doki Doki skides ne dayo ano juni sekireis hikari ku oshiasheta rozu's Tenshi says and averts his eyes as they fill with tears My heart is breaking today more so my tears begin ascend the moonlit skies never again can I accept this? Myself? Is the Japanese to English translation and only something a girl or a sensitive boy would say and Tenshi closes his eyes as tears stream from them tears that are crystal blue and my dad says only maidens who have a innocent heart cry crystal tears some of his hanyu bull crap and Ulrich gives Tenshi a brotherly hug and Aelita gives Tenshi a cup of hot chocolate which he takes a sip of.

Jeremy POV

Jim spotted us and he stands behind Tenshi who I hacked and enrolled at Kadic and he is my new roommate as of today What are you kids up to and who is this? Turn around so I can see your face before I call the cops for you being on school property and not being a student Jim says to Tenshi who turns to face him Um I'm a new student and I start today Tenshi says nervously to Jim New student lets see Jim says as he takes out his student list Stuart? Jim asks Tenshi No my name is Tenshi Fujimoto Tenshi says to Jim Oh here we go Tenshi Rose Fujimoto the boy from Hercule city where the seal games were held and Hercule killed that seal monster a long time ago he is a hero a legend Jim says to Tenshi Um sir the monsters name is Cell and there is no way or proof Hercule ever killed that Baka demon heck I say he took credit for someone else who actually can fight I bet the legendary Goku or the Z fighters did it or one of Goku's kids did it or Vegeta Brief's Tenshi says to Jim Kid can you fight? Jim asks Tenshi and Tenshi snaps into a fighting stance and Jim throws a punch at him but Tenshi somehow is in front and behind Jim and then on of him fades like mist and he judo kicks Jim to the ground who gets back up with a confused look at Tenshi then throws another punch at him and Tenshi jumps Up and over Jims head and does a front flip landing on his feet in front of Ulrich then Tenshi disappears completely as Jim kicks at him and Tenshi reappears standing next to Odd holding up Jim's whistle which should be around Jim's neck Oh dang since when can I do that? Tenshi asks himself and Jim snatches his whistle back from Tenshi and throws another punch at Tenshi who blocks it with his left arm Very impressive young man Jim says with a smile to Tenshi Um thanks sir Tenshi says shyly blushing to Jim Son you are welcome Jim says to Tenshi who gives a shy smile.

Ulrich POV

We are in the cafeteria sitting at our table and Tenshi sits in the seat next to Jeremy with his dinner and takes the bun off of his burger Uh what are you doing prince? Odd asks Tenshi The meat is under cooked if I eat it like this I could get sick from ecoli or Kami knows what else Tenshi says to Odd Whoa you're a Einstein too prince Odd says with a grin to Tenshi who picks up his burger patty and a tiny ball of blue light forms at the end of his right index finger Hold it he's a polymorph? Yumi asks Jeremy and we all give a suspicious look to Jeremy No I am not a polymorph this is what's called Ki how to explain well every living thing has life energy and some people can use it or sense it this is a Ki ball it can be used as a weapon just so you know this is the first time its worked for me a long time ago there was a group of people called the Z gang or Z fighters and now there is the Neo Z fighters I met one he is known as the desert wolf bandit his name is Yamcha just like his ancestor who he is named after Tenshi says to us Bandits are dangerous in japan Yumi says to Tenshi Yeah but Yamcha is cool and he is a good guy I got lost a few weeks ago on and a bear attacked me and when I thought I was done for Yamcha appeared and saved me with a move called wolf fang fist and he is friends with a talking cat her name is Puar and Yamcha told me about he legend of the dragon balls there are seven numbered with one to seven stars and they are scattered across the world collect all seven and the eternal dragon Shenron will appear and grant a wish any desire within its power like bringing a dead loved one back to life oh when you die you go to a place called otherworld and if you are really evil you go to The Home For Infinite Losers H.F.I.L or as you call it hell if you are good you go to heaven but some get to train with King Kai in other world and get wished back to life go on laugh at me for believing in magic and fairy tales Tenshi says to us averts his eyes and puts his now charred burger on its bun then takes a small bite of it Your English is really good you do not even have a accent and we are not going to laugh at you Jeremy says to Tenshi Um thanks Jeremy Tenshi says blushing again to Jeremy


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi POV

we are done with dinner but very suspicious of Tenshi being a polymorph Jeremy created Please stop stareing at me Tenshi says shyly to Ulrich,Odd,Aelita and myself How do we know you are not a polymorph Jeremy or Xana created? Ulrich asks Tenshi Okay how do I prove I am who I say I am what is something polymorphs can not do and why does this guy Look like Xana and have no pulse? Tenshi asks as he pokes copy Williem in the left arm I am williem a polymorphic Williem says but Odd clamps a hand over the moron copys mouth Ooh busted and dont deny it but a very convinceing fake so Xana has the real ones body on lyoko and so there is minimum suspcion Jeremy created a Psycical Hologram like in those scifi movies so again yep ya'll are busted epic fail Tenshi says and makes a exploding noise then burts out laughing Okay prove you are not a ploymorph by useing the bathroom they can not do that I say to Tenshi who stops laughing and narrows his eyes at me Please let that be a sick joke or a way of asking me out cause that is gross and wacko Tenshi says with a glare like another girl would at me No pervert its so we know what to do with you like if you are a polymorph we will make jeremy erase you Ulrich says with a glare to Tenshi Shad up you cookoodingy psycho I have feelings and lets see oh yes my friggin memorys like when I was five I went fishing but a mean bear ate my fish Tenshi says with a its not right look to Odd Just pee idiot if you can? Ulrich asks Tenshi Fine point me in the direction of the bathroom since you want me to friggin take a wizz Tenshi says defiantly to Ulrich Odd you take him and watch Ulrich says to Odd Yes sir Ulrich cadet Prince march Odd says with a military impersionation to Tenshi Aye sargent Neko Tenshi says with a salute To Odd Ten hut Odd says to Tenshi and they head to the boys room Oh geez he plays into Odd's weird behavior dummy Ulrich says to Jeremy

Aelita POV

I am outside the boys restroom with Jeremy,Ulrich and Yumi and Odd comes out Well? I ask Odd Not a ploymorph I heard him go but whimpering for some reason Odd says to me I got it remember when Odd and I got our bodies switched ? Yumi asks us Yep good times Odd says with a peace sign on his right hand to us Maybe Tenshi is really a girl stuck in a boy body somehow Yumi says to us and Tenshi comes out of the bathroom holding his nose for some reason So are you really a girl? I ask Tenshi and he anime falls Are you nuts? Tenshi asks us with a say what? look as he stands back up So why the whineing prince ? Odd asks Tenshi Cuz it stinks in there I have a sensitive sense of smell it,s no flower filled park in there thats a fact Tenshi says as he leans againt the wall to us and I notice a black chocker is around his neck and a dark purple rose is on it Nice choker prince Odd says to Tenshi Uh Arigatou Tenshi says blushing a little to Odd Translation he said thank you odd Yumi says to Odd Bed time kids dorms now Jim says as he stands behind Ulrich

Jeremy POV

It's morning and I am sitting up on my bed as I put my glasses on and I look to see that Tenshi is asleep in his bed he looks relaxed and a smile is on his face its the first I well we met him yesterday but this is the first I have seen him smile Nyah skittles Tenshi says in a very girl like manner in his sleep and turns onto his side faceing me and he is blushing in his sleep with a dreaming look on his face Knock! Odd knocks on the door and comes into the bedroom Aww prince wake up sweet prince it is mornin Odd says as he shakes Tenshi Nyah? Tenshi asks as he sits up on his bed and his eyes sleepily open and they have the intensity of a girls Odd look at his eyes I say to Odd and he looks at Tenshi in the face and Tenshi sleepily blinks his eyes So he is still half asleep wakey wakey Prince Odd says with a silly Odd smile to Tenshi who sweatdrops with a now awake gaze at Odd So yesterday really happend Tenshi says with a sigh to himself Get dressed prince we have gym first period which is in thirty minutes Odd says to Tenshi.

Ulrich POV

Jeremy and Tenshi just arrived here at the track where the rest of the students are and they walk up to us as in Yumi,Odd,Copy william,Aelita and myself Tenshi is dressed like yesterday and he has his choker on his neck So thats the tour Jeremy says to Tenshi Thanks Jeremy Tenshi says with a gratefull look to Jeremy So was that ball of light my imagination yesterday? Yumi asks Tenshi Ki ball and no if it was I could not do this Tenshi says as he cups his right hand and blue light gatheres in it to form a ping pong ball sized ball of light What are you? Yumi asks with a tell us now glare at Tenshi I told you I am a human duh and you all probly could use ki too Im a begginer for cryin out loud owch Tenshi says as the ball of light goes out and he rubs his hand which has a small red burn mark on it Oh are you okay? Aelita asks Tenshi with a worried look Uh I,m fine this sorta happens alot I,m still learning the basics Tenshi says with a blush of embarresment to Aelita Hey its the new boy Milly says to Tamiya and they walk up to Tenshi


	4. Chapter 4

Yumi POV

Jim just told Tenshi to show his combat skiils for everyone and Tenshi sighs in defeat and gets in a stance on the field and jim does the stance he does with me and Ulrich jim blows his whistle and Tenshi jumps then covers his ears till the whistle stops blowing Herve and Nicolas laugh at him Begin! Jim declares and throws a punch at Tenshi who jumps and does a series of hand stand filps and everyone cheers and he does a backflip and lands in a kneeling position Jim does a judo kick at Tenshi who blocks it( He must know martial arts) I thinks as Jim does a leg sweep at Tenshi who jumps out of the way grabs Jim then Judo flips him to the grass and smiles with a oh yeah look on his face Wow young man that was amazing Jim says with a smile to Tenshi as he stands up Um Tenshi stutters with a shy blush and Milly and Tamiya walk up to him.

Milly POV

Tamiya and I are standing in front of the new boy who is very cute and handsome Wow you are the new boy Tamiya says as she latches on and hugs him Domo? The new boy asks as he squirms out of Tamiya's arms Uh what did you say Tenny right? Tamiya asks the new boy I said don't do that and my name is not Tenny it's Tenshi you two are the school reporter's Milly and Tamiya I guess the now known Tenshi says with a shy look Aww you are so cute and handsome Tenshi Tamiya says to a now blushing Tenshi whose eyes are crystal blue and his hair is lavender purple and long in a ponytail in the back and a black choker with a purple rose is on his neck Do you think I'm pretty? Tamiya asks Tenshi who gives a smile to us Both of you are and the inside counts too Tenshi says with a thoughtfull look Date me Sissi says to Tenshi more like an order Ladies here's a scoop the principals daughter here so Sissi let's see how about no? Tenshi says to Sissi with a wink to us Shut up you bastard Sissi says with a glare to Tenshi Oh my god there is a spider in your hair Tenshi says pointing urgently at Sissi who does not have a spider in her hair Ahhh get it out! Sissi screams hysterically at Tenshi which is a really funny sight to see and Tenshi gives a trying not to laugh look and covers his mouth with his left hand with his right one in his right pants pocket Save me! Sissi screams and jumps into Tenshis arms Oh why the tude change do you have arachnophobia as in scared of a spider? Tenshi asks as he pulls out a real looking fake spider and dangles it in Sissi's face she runs off Screaming Tenshi chuckles There's ya scoop Tenshi says with a cool smile to us( He is really dreamy) I muse Milly uh Milly he's gone Tamiya says takeing me out of a daydream about me on the beach at sunset with Tenshi

Ulrich POV

Tenshi walks up to us and he seems to be in a good mood Prince what's up? Odd asks Tenshi who smiles at Odd Oh Sissi orderd me to date her and I said no she cussed me out and turns out she is so scared of spiders and I recorded her screaming bloody murder which is so funny and she is insane Tenshi says with a snicker to us Are you the same prince as yesterday ? Odd asks Tenshi Uh yeah I'm just in a good mood and yesterday I hit my head and somehow ended up at the factory with Amnesia where you guys found me Tenshi says to us and unwraps a grape sucker then put it in his mouth and holds out five of them You got candy and one for each of us ? Aelita asks Tenshi Um yes here Aelita I hear you like strawberry Tenshi says to Aelita and hands her a strawberry sucker and Odd a cherry one,Jeremy a blue raspberry one, Yumi a watermelon one and myself a apple one Tenshi you are sweet Aelita says with a smile to Tenshi Um arigatou Tenshi says with a shy look as he blushes and averts his eyes Again with the weird shy behavior I say to my friends Tenshi gives a angry look to me and a ball of blue light forms in his left hand which is curled in a fist No don't Tenshi Jeremy says to Tenshi who turns away to face a waste basket Masenko hah! Tenshi shouts and a ball of golden light erupts from his left hand and to my shock incinerates all of the garbage in the waste basket So I act weird huh? Well big fucking deal you have no idea how much pain and suffering I have been through how many people have died right in front of me Ulrich it's a damn cruel world Tenshi growls at me Cool it super boy Yumi says to Tenshi who turns from us Oh FYI do super boys bleed no they don't so look see its blood Tenshi says as he shows us his left hand which is bleeding sure enough blood What? It its blood Yumi says with a surprised look to us and Tenshi puts on a bandage and wipes away the blood I told all of you already it's not super powers it is called Ki so apparently none of you have seen people use Ki Tenshi says to us and Odd starts poking Tenshi all over Cut that out Tenshi says as Odd starts chasing him around then corners Tenshi at a tree Odd tackles Tenshi to the ground they both sit up and start laughing Not Xana Odd says to us Wait oh you thought I was Xana and chased me to a tree Tenshi says between chuckles to Odd Prince Happy no way Odd says to us and Tenshi playfully punches Odd in the arm Prince oh you are happy you dummy Odd says as he nudges Tenshi Whoa cool haircut and a spot dyed purple so where did you get enough gel for those spikes ? Tenshi jokingly asks Odd Nunya Odd says to Tenshi Oh now that is just cold come on tell me please? Tenshi on his knees asks literally begs Odd He is like a puppy Yumi says to us as to my shock Tenshi gives pleading big blue eyes to Odd Well he is only fourteen and everyone has bad days Jeremy says to us and Odd grins as he puts a chocolate bar in Tenshis mouth and like any kid he scarfs it down in two bites then hugs Odd like a younger to older brother We will get to know him better Aelita says to us Odd tells one of his jokes to Tenshi who laughs at it by his face he really thinks it was funny

Jeremy POV

We are at our table in the cafeteria for lunch Tenshi sits on my left across from Odd with his lunch on his tray five minutes later.. Tenshi just ate all of his food like it was nothing Oh my god you ate all of that in five minutes Yumi says with a shocked look to Tenshi who starts on a apple from the bowl of fruit at the middle of the table Baka Yumi says to Tenshi Takes a baka to know one Tenshi says with a smirk to Yumi Do you even know what a baka is? Yumi asks Tenshi Baka translation idiot and you called me a baka aka idiot so takes a idiot to know one Tenshi says to us Slap! Yumi slaps Tenshi across the face and his eyes fill with tears and I notice they are like a girls again Oh now you are gonna cry Huh? Yumi asks Tenshi who gets up and walks away from us.

Ulrich POV

Odd and I have found Tenshi he is in the park and we are watching him he steps under a tree then jump onto a branch two feet above his head and looks up at the sky Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku sono mobushi egaoni hatanai Yami kaio kove dashuwo hold my hand Tenshi sings pretty good too in his native Japanese Whoa prince can sing Odd says to me Tenshi loses his footing there is a swish of air and he stops falling and floats there two feet above the ground then looks at us Floating Odd says pointing at Tenshi to me and Tenshi disappears a second later he reappears behind Odd Boo Tenshi says as he taps Odds left shoulder Odd yelps and turns to face Tenshi Got ya Tenshi says chuckling to Odd who tackles him to the ground and Tenshi pins down Odd as he gives the peace sign and an innocent smile they both burst out laughing How did you float ? I ask Tenshi as he and Odd sit up Do this and focus on the area in your palm Tenshi says as he cups his right hand and Odd follows his lead a ball of blue light forms in Tenshis hand and one forms in Odds hand too What is it Prince? Odd asks Tenshi I told you yesterday it is Ki and is sort of like a heartbeat meaning we are alive and it is warm Tenshi says to Odd and looks at his own ball of blue light contently Your hair smells like Roses so you like flowers Prince? Odd asks Tenshi and points at Tenshis chocker which is black and has a purple rose on it Um flowers are noble and my hair is the color of bluebells or violets and I sorta like em Tenshi says with a shy blush to Odd A flower haired prince yeah it suits you and your eyes are warm for that shade of blue um you are blushing Odd says to Tenshi who sweat drops blushing now a pinkish crimson Aww I see you are shy come here Odd says as he hugs Tenshi who like earlier hugs Odd like a younger to older brother He likes hugs I guess Odd says to me Well he is only fourteen I say to Odd


End file.
